Going Down
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: She always knew Logan was different, but she would have never expected this. He was a hockey player, extremely muscular. He loved all sorts of sports, and he loved her. He was perfect. Or so she thought. Camille/Logan/?.


-1**Going Down**

_**Everybody knows, every body knows where we're going.**_

_**Yeah, we're going down.**_

_**Mmm, what 'cha say, oh that you only meant well,**_

_**Well of course you did.**_

_**Mmm what 'cha say, oh that it's all for the best because it is.**_

_**Yeah, we're going down…**_

**- One Republic vs. Jason Derulo**

Darkness.

That's what Camille had gotten used to recently. Hatred that filled her heart for the two boys that lived in room 2J felt like darkness. Her loveless relationship was a darkness. Not to mention that she was currently sitting in a pool side cabana at the Palm Woods, darkness all around her, not wanting to be bothered by anyone.

She sat on the lounge chair, pulling her knees up to her chest, mindlessly picking at the hole that was forming on her favorite pair of velour track pants. She couldn't see anything, not just because she lost a contact on her way down here after seeing _it _happen again. She groped in the dark for her other wrist, spinning the charm bracelet her beloved boyfriend gave her for her birthday.

She spun it around, feeling of all the charms. There was one of the iconic theater masks, another of a sparkling pink "C", another of a hockey stick, just for fun, then her fingers grasped on to the silver heart. She ran her thumb across it, feeling the engraving underneath.

"A shot in the dark to be where you are. I love you, Camille." she recited by heart.

She always knew Logan was different, but she would have never expected this. He was a hockey player, extremely muscular. He loved all sorts of sports, and he loved _her_. He was perfect. Or so she thought.

She thought everything was _perfect. _She was about to star in a movie, well she was, until a week ago to the date. She was going to star in that movie side by side with one of her best friends who auditioned for the role just to hang out with her.

She couldn't be around Jo anymore. No, it wasn't right. She couldn't be her best friend and not tell her what she knew. It might break her heart, but she would still be honest with her.

"You know you can tell me anything." she repeated the blonde's words verbatim.

She felt guilty and lost. Hurt overwhelmed her. She knew within minutes he'd come looking for her. He always did after any fight or disagreement, he came back. Well, he might not tonight. You never know though.

She felt like an idiot. How could she not have seen it coming? They were together all the time. He was with him more than she ever was. She didn't think Logan would let it get that far. She's been wrong before though.

She ran her fingers over the hockey stick one last time. She guessed that's where it started. She tugged at the bracelet a few times before she heard a heartbreaking pop, sending the bracelet to the cold concrete.

She felt the hot tears come on like a wild fire, uncontrolled and untamed. One by one they fell from her cheeks until a bright light filled the room.

"Camille?"

She wanted to be mad. She wanted to throw one of her infamous fits, but a real one this time, not just for practice. She wanted to find out how he could cheat on her, let alone cheat on her with another guy. Instead, she looked up, still squinting from the missing contact.

"I messed up."

Silence.

More silence.

Normally, she's swear Logan was a light in the darkness, but standing there he was darkness that was breaking the light peaking through from the Palmwoods pool lights, casting a shadow on her in more ways than one.

"I'm not like that, Camille."

She looked up for the first time and shook her head.

"It wasn't just tonight." she said hoarsely, "I know."

Logan's eyes widened slightly.

"Never again" she said, standing up.

She repeated it once more as she walked away from the other brunette still holding the cabana open.

"Never again"

The boy sighed in defeat, looking down at the ground until something silver caught his eye. He picked up the chain that used to be across his girlfriend's tiny wrist with a frown. He put it in his pocket as he walked away, leaving one thing behind.

"_A shot in the dark to be where you are. I love you, Camille"_

The silver heart lay in the darkness.

_**- So which boy do you think it was that Logan was cheating on Camille with?-**_


End file.
